Lost in love
by TVDrules
Summary: Stefan has been stupid by gambling away the only thing that can protect him from the sun. While he is looking for the vampire who now owns his ring, Damon is watching over Elena at the boarding house. That means only one thing. Delena.
1. Goodbye's

EPOV

I heard a knock at my window which woke me immediately. When tangling with vampires, it helps if you're a light sleeper.

I opened my eyes and saw Stefan staring at me. Groggily, I opened my window and Stefan climbed in without making a sound.

"Hi." I whispered sleepily.

"Hello, little love," he whispered back, "I'm sorry for waking you but I need you to come with me to the boarding house. You'll need to pack a bag."

"Why?" I asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

Stefan went out into the hallway, so quickly, I put on my jeans and a long sleeved shirt and packed my bag with a few pairs of clothes and underpants, my hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush, my diary and some snacks (chocolate).

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

"Yes."

Stefan picked me up and we sped out of the house and in a matter of seconds we were at the boarding house. Damon was waiting for us. Stefan put me down.

"What's wrong? Stefan?"

Stefan lifted his hands so I could see. His lapis lazuli ring he wore to protect him from the sun was gone.

"Stefan, where's your ring?"

"I lost it at a bar... I went with Damon and we got drunk. We gambled and I lost it to this vampire called Nicholas Darke. I need to get it back so while I'm gone Damon is going to look after you."

"What? No!"

"What, yes." Damon replied soberly.

"Don't worry; I'll only be gone for a couple of days! You'll be fine!"

I have my doubts, I think to myself. I kiss Stefan and we walk towards the door. Stefan had his bag, I had mine.

"Please, come home soon..." I whisper and he kisses me on the forehead. "Do need some blood?" I ask, concerned he'll need some.

"No. I went hunting before I came for you, little lovely love."

"Okay. Be careful. I love you."

"I will. I love you, too."

Then Stefan left the boarding house, leaving me alone. With Damon.


	2. Adjusting

DPOV

I watched Elena stumble up the stairs and into Stefan's room. It was obvious she was in shock and was exhausted having been woke up in the middle of the night. I glanced at my watch. 2:30. Poor Elena.

I heard a loud sigh and a sniffle come from upstairs. Now she was crying. Wonderful. How do I make her feel better? I found it ironic that a vampire should want to comfort a human but that was what Elena did to me. She made me crazy.

I walked into the kitchen and decided that maybe hot chocolate would help. After all, I am a killer cook. I scanned the cupboards and located a bar of chocolate, some milk and some chilli. I melted the chocolate in a pan and added some chilli and a small amount of milk at a time until the chocolate was thin enough to drink. I poured it into a black mug and silently climbed the stairs.

"Knock, Knock." I said to Elena through the door and entered the room.

Even though her eyes were red and puffy, she still looked beautiful.

"I brought you something to help you get to sleep."

I handed her the mug and she sipped it tentatively. She look up at me through her golden eyelashes.

"Thank you, Damon." She croaked and I flashed my 250 kilo watt smile.

"I'll leave you alone now. You need your sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Damon."

"Sweet dreams Elena."

EPOV

Damon left me alone and I drank the hot chocolate. It was very rich and had a hint of something exotic. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I got out my diary and began to write.

DPOV

I sat down on the antique sofa and began to listen to Elena's thoughts.

_...let Damon cook from now on... _

_...Dear Diary, Stefan is so stupid sometimes. I love him but... _

_...Why didn't Damon stop him... _

_...should be back soon..._

I soon became drowsy so sent Elena to sleep and then strolled to my room. The black satin bed sheet soon surrounded me as I fell asleep and dreamed of Elena.


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

EPOV

I awoke suddenly as a loud blast shook the house. Thunder. I shook violently as the rain pelted the house and a flash of lightening light up the night sky. I got out of Stefan's red silk bed and padded over to Damon's room.

Inside, Damon was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was sweating muttering inn Italian so I couldn't understand what he was dreaming about. I was surprised, however, that it was possible for vampires to have nightmares.

"Damon!" I screeched as another course of thunder shook the house. "Please! Wake up!"

I clutched my dressing gown to me as I shook Damon.

"Whaaa? Whaz the madder?" Damon mumbled and stared at my shaking form.

Thunder roared outside and I jumped. "Please make it stop..." I whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." The rain seemed to slow down and the thunder ceased. "Better now?"

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you... What were you dreaming about? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Did it? I can't remember what it was now." Damon said. Now that the clouds had disappeared I could see that the sun was rising.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"For those that the sun doesn't harm, yes, it is beautiful."

"I hope Stefan is okay..." I worried. "I'm going downstairs to get some cereal. See you later."

"I'll make you breakfast," Damon said and virtually jumped out of bed. He had on only boxer shorts, but in under a second he zipped around the room and stopped back where he started fully dressed and clean.

"I wish I could do that." I muttered and headed towards the door.

All Damon said was "That can be arranged." Then he picked me up and dashed downstairs. I was in my seat at the table before I could register what was happening.

"So what'll it be? Eggs? Bacon? The whole shebang?"

"I'm happy with cereal." I replied.

"Such a disappointment." Damon sighed but before I knew it the cereal was in front of me in a flash.

"Thanks." I yawned and ate a spoonful.

"So what should I have?" Damon grinned. I nearly choked on my Cornflakes.

"Relax! Just because I'm a vampire it means I can't eat a normal breakfast?" Damon whined.

"Yes."

"Ingrate." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"If you want my blood, all you have to do is ask."

"Can I have your blood?"

"A little..."

I pricked my finger with the end of my earring and let him lick it.

"Happy now?"

"No"

"Now who's the ingrate?"

Damon sighed dramatically, then went back up to his room.


	4. Awkward Moments

DPOV

I felt Elena's blood tingle on my tongue and lips. My canines had begun to extend. I dashed upstairs and into my bedroom where I tried to focus on anything but Elena's sweet, exotic, addictive...

No!

Ok, all I need to do is think of something else.

I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

_Ok. Dear Temporary Diary/Random Piece Of Paper._

_I just tasted Elena's blood for the first time. I feel out of control. It's all I can think about. However, I need to talk about Elena to you. If I do, then maybe I can calm down. She's all I can think about. She's in my best dreams and my worst nightmares. Such as the nightmare I had last night. I lied to Elena. I do remember what my dream was about. I dreamt that Stefan (as odd to you as this may sound) had gone bad. In fact, not just bad, but __BAD__, __BAD__. As in evil. I remember just seeing Elena walk up to him, and she kissed him and everything was fine and dandy and whatever, but then it was like in a flash and Elena was screaming as Stefan was sucking her dry. And worse still, despite being a vampire, it was one of those stupid dreams where no matter how hard you try, you can never move fast enough, you can't see properly, you can only try, you can only fail... The very worst part, the part burned so vividly into my mind, was Elena, lying dead in Stefan's blood soaked arms. Then, I was woken up by an angel. Elena._

Somewhere, in the middle of my writing, my canines retracted to normal size. It felt so good to get out my feelings that I didn't want to get rid of that paper. So I folded it, and stuffed it under the bed.

EPOV

As I scraped the bowl one last time to get up all the sweet milk, I felt a bit selfish. Here I was, eating cereal and wearing pyjamas, and Stefan was out there now, probably sleeping under some sort of bush to get away from the sun.

To calm myself down, I went upstairs into the shower.

I felt the hot water run down my back, relaxing all my tense muscles and easing my stress. It was at that moment I remembered that I'd just left home in the middle of the night, with no sort of note to say where I'd gone. For all Jenna knew, I could have been abducted.

After thoroughly shampooing and conditioning my hair, I climbed out of the shower and dried myself. As I reached for my clothes, I noticed a card.

_Thought you might have wanted something a little cleaner?_

_-D_

I looked at the neatly folded pile of clothes, and discovered that instead of the skimpy clothes I'd expected Damon to leave me, there was a decent t-shirt, some jeans, (and embarrassingly) a thong and a matching lacy bra. The only downside was that it was all black.

I got changed, making a mental note to thank Damon later, and checked my phone.

There were 34 missed messages and 12 missed phone calls.

I sent a quick reply.

_Sorry for leaving so early. I'm staying at Stefan's for a few days._

Then I put down my phone and walked over to Damon's room.

DPOV

I heard I quiet knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Damon. I just came in to thank you for putting out the clothes for me. Thanks for giving me something decent..."

"No problem." I replied.

"Okay, well, thanks." Elena said, then turned slowly and left the room.

Awkward much...


	5. Bad News

(Two Days Later)

DPOV

From downstairs I heard my phone ringing in my jacket pocket. This was in my room. Dammit. I dashed upstairs, grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was Stefan?

"Hello, brother dearest. How can I help you this fine day?" I asked sweetly, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Um... I kind of have to... Stay out here for a bit longer... You see, every time I get close to the bastard I lost my ring to, the sun just has to come up, so I have to hide under a bush while he gets away."

"First of all, language Stefan. Secondly, does he know you're after the ring, and thirdly, how much longer are we talking?"

"Indefinitely..." Stefan said. "Oh, and he doesn't know I'm after him, he's just naturally suspicious and moves around a lot.

"I think you better tell this to Elena. Boy, is she gonna kill you."

"Okay, you'd better put her on then."

I raced to Elena's room. She sat up abruptly when I barged in.

"What the hell? Get out!" She yelled at me. I think she was embarrassed, seeing as she had on only her bra and underpants, which I can't blame her as it was over a hundred degrees outside.

"What, so you can miss your chance to chat with your boyfriend?" I smiled deviously.

Elena sighed angrily and replied, "Give me the phone then."

"Elena? Listen I'm sorry but..." came Stefan's voice over the phone.

At this point I left the room. I personally do not care much to listen to Stefan all over again, so I went back downstairs and turned on the TV. I decided to watch some lame horror movie. It made me laugh.

EPOV

"Okay Stefan. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, but I need to go now, love. I will see you soon."

"I hope..." I whispered, but the phone had already gone dead. I put the phone back on Damon's desk and walked downstairs.

I was met by Damon, who was smirking.

"Heard the great news?" he grinned. "You get to stay with me!"

"Hurray." I sighed.

"You should be cheering. We're gonna have _soooo_ much fun together..."

Suddenly, I found myself pressed up against the wall and Damon was kissing me. I tried to push him away but, being a vampire and all, he was too strong for me. Knowing that resistance was pointless, I just stood there and let him kiss me. After a minute or so, he pulled away.

"Are you finished?" I asked, angrily.

"For now." He said.

It was then I lost control and slapped Damon across the face. Hard.

"Shit, Elena! What the hell was that for?"

I didn't reply and just stormed upstairs into the shower.

DPOV

Well. That took me by surprise. I touched my cheek where Elena just slapped me and my hand came away red. Her nails had scratched me, so my cheek was bleeding. I sent my Power to my cheek and the wound healed instantly.

"Elena Gilbert, it is so payback time."

I crept upstairs into the bathroom where Elena was taking her shower. I opened the door a crack and saw that the shower curtain was covering Elena. Good. That meant she couldn't see me. I silently stole her clothes and towels, and then left to get her clothes in her room. I grinned evilly as I quickly threw them out the window into the backyard. Then I ran to my room and hid all traces of clothes in the basement. Now all she'd have to wear was the shower curtain. I did another quick once over of all drawers, wardrobes, loose floorboards, etc. All clear.

"Queue angry Elena scream." I smirked.

EPOV

"DAMON SALVATORE! WHEN I GET DOWN THERE I AM GOING TO SHOVE A STAKE SO FAR UP YOUR SORRY ASS THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET IT BACK OUT!" I screamed as loud as I could. My face was as red as a berry as I pulled down the curtains to rap around myself. I heard hysteric laughing reply to my outburst.

"I would love to see you try!" Damon hooted. "No really! I would!"

I walked into Stefan's room and found that all my clothes were gone. They weren't on or under the bed, or in the wardrobe, drawers or Damon's room. Nowhere. I was screwed. I noticed the window was open a crack so I went over to shut it, only to find my clothes lying in a heap outside.

I found my brush and untangled my knotted hair. Then I adjusted the curtains to look like a wrap around dress. I looked in the mirror. I hope this stuns Damon.

After I calmed myself down so that my face was not red anymore, I gracefully descended the stairs straight into the living room where Damon was. His eyes widened a little when he saw me, but I ignored him as I walked straight outside and collected my clothes. As I turned around, Damon was there.

"Get out of the way, Damon." I threatened.

"Why? I was so looking forward to having a stake shoved up my ass." he smirked. "I guess my plans worked out better than I could have hoped for..." he murmured to himself as he looked me over.

My plans work too...

See you later, Damon, I thought to myself. I walked past him, then turned swiftly and gave him a shot of vervain. Damon collapsed instantly, so I dragged him onto the couch and drew a mustache and some glasses on his face with sharpie. Then, I hung a mirror from the lamp so that when he woke up, he would see my masterpiece. Finally, I ran out of the boarding house and took Stefan's car and drove back to Jenna's.

Just to let you know, I am not running because I'm a coward. I'm not running at all. I'm just going to let Jenna know I'm gonna be away for a little longer than planned...

DPOV

When I woke up I gasped in pain from the vervain Elena injected me with. It was still leaving my system so I would probably be hurting for another half an hour or so. I opened my eyes and boy oh boy did I get a shock. There was a mirror right in front of my face but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Elena had doodled on my face with permanent marker.

"This is so war." I growled as I began the painful process of scrubbing off the marker.

**A/N**

**I would just like to thank magicangel33 in advance for allowing me to borrow some of her ideas in my story. I highly recommend her story, Good Ol' Damon. It is a great tribute for Delena fans everywhere. Thank you. ;]**

**PS. Please review my story! I love seeing what you guys think! If you've got any good ideas of what should happen next, please don't hesitate to share them! Thank you. **


	6. Getting Bored

EPOV

"Jenna? I'm home!" I shouted heard what sounded like a stampede of elephants coming down the stairs. It turned out to be Jenna.

"Hey, sweetie! I've just put dinner on so if you want to get changed, I'll-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry, Jenna. I'm not gonna be staying. I need to stay at Stefan's for a while."

"How long for?"

"Well, I'm not sure... Whenever Stefan comes back."

"What? Then why are you at his house?" She quizzed.

"Umm... Because he asked me to watch it for him because... He has some valuable stuff. Yup."

"If you say so..."

"I'll be on my way then!"

"But-"

"Bye, Jenna!" I interrupted, then dashed out of the house.

DPOV

My face burned from all the scrubbing I was doing. After an hour and a half, there were still faint circles around my eyes. I hissed in frustration. I couldn't believe Elena vervained me. It _Hurt_.

Then it hit me; the perfect payback. I cracked my knuckles in anticipation.

Suddenly, I heard a car door slam. She was home.

EPOV

I stepped inside the boarding house. Damon was lounging in the kitchen. I giggled as I saw his raw face, still with faint lines.

"Nice to see you too, Elena." He smirked.

"No need to be snarky." I said.

"I'm bored" Damon whined.

"Really? I've been having so much fun." I replied.

"I think you should leave the sarcastic comments to me."

"Whatever."

"Wanna play a game?"

"Depends. What's the game?"

"If you agree, I'll tell you." Damon hinted.

"Fine I'll play. What's the game?"

"You have a choice. Truth and dare, strip man, or we could make a bet."

"I don't trust you with any of these. I'm not playing." I said.

"You said. I'm not taking no for an answer, by the way." Damon grinned.

"What? No way!" Damon just looked at me. The look said it all. _Chicken._

"Fine! We'll play strip man. At least there are no surprises there!"

"Ok pick your word."

Okay. I need a really random word. Umm... _Corrupt. _It describes Damon perfectly right now... Okay. All set.

"Okay. You first." I said.

"A."

"Nope. Off comes the jacket."

Damon shrugged of his black leather jacket.

"Your turn."

"B."

"No Bs!"

I took of my jacket.

"Go."

"S."

"Shoes." I grinned.

"Shoot."

"K."

"You're safe. For now..." Damon teased.

"Shut up. It's your turn."

"C."

"Dammit." I sighed.

"Hurray. Go."

"P."

"Sorry. Off come your shoes..."

I kicked off my sandals. Suddenly, I regretted not wearing socks.

"Okay... My turn... T?"

"Yeah. Okay. Is there a C?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, shit."

I peeled of my cami. All that was left now were my jeans, bra and underpants, and Damon had... socks, shirt, pants and underpants. So there was everything to play for.

"All right," I blushed, "Your turn."

"I'm gonna go with D."

Nope! "Ok! Off come the socks."

Damon took off his socks.

I hated to admit this but I was actually having fun!

"My turn... D?"

"Yeah, there's a D."

Yes!

"Okay. F?"

"Sorry Damon. Off comes that shirt."

Damon removed his shirt, revealing his muscled chest.

"My turn. M."

Damon grinned evilly.

Oh my god.

I put on a brave face, and took of my jeans.

"My turn, Elena..." Damon whispered. "O."

I nodded.

"Okay... A?"

"Lucky."

Phew.

"E."

"Jeans." I said.

Now Damon had on only his boxers.

I revised the list I had so far.

No

BECM

Yes

KDA

Not very much.

"R..."

"You're good."

"R."

"Safe"

So far, Damon had CORT

"N"

"Safe again."

I sighed in relief.

"U."

"You too."

"E."

"Lucky bitch." Damon muttered under his breath. I know the word.

I had KDARNE. DARKNE

"L."

"Damon. There's no L."

Damon smiled and stuck his hand out. He removed his day ring.

"Oh my god. Jewellery so doesn't count!"

"My game. My rules."

"I know the word. _DARKNESS._"

"Yay! You win!" Damon said, his voice thick with mock enthusiasm.

"What's the prize?"

"We get to play another game!"

"No. I'm done with games. I want something real..." I whispered as I left the room. Let Damon think that one over.


	7. False Hope

DPOV

"No. I'm done with games. I want something real..." Elena whispered.

I looked stunned as she left the room and went (surprise, surprise) to take a shower. What in the name of all things holy was that supposed to mean?

I shook my head and flashed my signature smile at nothing in particular. Did this mean she was choosing me? Only time would tell, I thought to myself as I strolled over to the faded leather couch. My eyes felt heavy as the adrenaline rush from the game wore off, and suddenly I found myself fast asleep.

"_Stefan! You're home!" Elena screeched in delight._

"_Of course I am. I told you I'd only be a few days." Stefan chuckled darkly._

"_Stefan..? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Everything is just _perfect_."_

_Suddenly, Stefan grabbed Elena's neck and threw it backwards. Elena screamed as terror washed over her. _

"_Stefan! NO!" I yelled, but Stefan had already sunk his glistening fangs. "NO! ELENA!" I screamed out desperately. I tried to run to them, but I couldn't move. At all. It was as if I was bound by some invisible force. Suddenly, that force tugged me, and I was on the floor. "LET HER GO! I'll do anything!" I sobbed, sensing that taking any more blood from Elena would kill her. _

"_No. I have a better idea..." Stefan grinned sadistically. He grabbed up the pen knife on the table and slit his wrist. He then shoved it into Elena's mouth and forced her to drink. She sleepily opened her eyes._

"_Waaah?" she muttered._

"_Good night, sweetheart."_

_Then Stefan snapped her neck._

"_NO! ELENA! NO!" I found my legs and crawled over to her. "No, Elena. Wake up. Wake up, please" I sobbed as I shook her frantically..._

"NOOO!" I woke up screaming. "It was just a dream... just a dream..."I gasped as tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them off angrily. Vampires do not cry, I thought forcefully.

"Damon? Are you okay down there?" My sweet, sweet angel asked.

"Yes. I'm fine now." I replied, my eyes shining joyfully. Relief flooded me. Elena was alive.

EPOV

The rain stopped splattering against the window and a ray of sun shone through the clouds. I stared at the man in front of me. "You will forget everything I just said to you." He said and I felt peace and serenity swamp me, shrouding me in a cloud of calm. I had never felt so sure in all my life of what I had to do now.

DPOV

Elena walked down the stairs in her towel.

"You know, I didn't steal your clothes this time."

"I know." She whispered back. She grabbed my hair and brought my lips to meet hers. She kissed me passionately. I stared into her unfathomable, brown eyes, and noticed for the first time, that they had honey coloured flecks as deep gold.

I pulled back and gasped. "Elena... you don't want to do this with me. You're not ready."

"But Damon, I am."

"Elena, I can't let you do this. You can't be sure about his. What about Stefan?"

"Damon, I have never been as sure about anything in my whole life as I am now. I didn't want to become like Katherine. I've made my choice. I love _you_, Damon."

I felt my heart soar as she said this._ She chose me!_ Suddenly, Elena gave out a blood curdling scream and collapsed on the floor. That was when I noticed that Elena was not wearing her necklace.


	8. Betrayal

DPOV

I dashed upstairs at vamp speed and in less than twenty seconds I had every room checked, every nook and cranny, any place a person could hide. Or in this case, a vampire. I ran to my room and found a single piece of white parchment. It was wrapped with Elena's hair.

_I bet you loved that, didn't you Damon? You must have been shattered to find out it was only me. You won't find Elena's necklace; I took it with me as a lasting reminder of that little game. Elena will wake up in a couple of hours. I will do worse next time, that is, if you don't call your annoying brother off. I hate being followed. _

_Cheerio then._

_N. Darke_

That bastard.

I hurried back down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Stefan. Call it off." I snarled.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked, obviously confused.

"Because Darke came and attacked Elena. That's why."

"Oh my God! Is she okay? When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"No, Stefan! He'll hurt Elena again! He stole her vervain! I can't protect her if I can't tell if she's been compelled! You'll have to find another ring, Stefan, unless you want Elena to be hurt." I growled.

"Damon, you have to try to take care of her, because until I get my ring back, I won't be able to. I have to go now brother. I trust you with this."

"NO!" I shouted down into the phone, but Stefan was already gone. That idiot! He was going to get Elena killed!

I walked over to the couch and sat behind Elena. She was convulsing continually so it was all I could do to try and comfort her.

"There, there, princess. You'll be okay. I won't let anything else hurt you. Shhhh." I whispered to her whilst stroking her cheek methodically. "Everything will be all right."

EPOV

Everything burned. I saw the field around me, which used to be the place of my dreams so often, become the place of my nightmares. Everyone was screaming. Jenna, Bonnie, Stefan... Damon. All of my friends and family and neighbours were in absolute agony. All I could see for miles was fire and thick, acrid smelling smoke. I screamed and cried as the burning engulfed me.

DPOV

It had been a couple of hours since I called Stefan, and Elena was still shuddering. I had dressed her in jeans and a t-shirt and had looked into her mind quite a few times now and what I saw was always the same. Burning. Death. Pain. I'd even tried compelling her to dream of something else, but that just made her fits worse. I leant down to kiss her and felt her soft lips against mine. Then she opened her eyes.

EPOV

Suddenly, all my anguish stopped as I opened my eyes and saw/felt Damon kissing me. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and then I realised why. _Damon was crying_.

"Shh, shhhh." I hushed him. "What's the matter?" I cooed.

He angrily wiped his eyes. "I was so worried about you. I saw your dreams and your agony and every time I tried to help, it seemed only to make you worse..."

"That's not all, is it?" I whispered.

"...He tricked me. Darke. He compelled you... to say that you had... chosen me over Stefan. Then you collapsed and I realised that wasn't you..."

"Oh, Damon... Oh, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. I felt disgusted with myself.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." He replied angrily. "I just wish it could have been true."

"Maybe I should go..."

"No. I need to protect you from this guy. He won't stop trying to hurt you. I need to stay with me." He said, and then he took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. It was the sweetest thing Damon had ever done for me. I realised I shouldn't be doing this. What about Stefan? My mind shouted. But my hormones ruled. Stefan never gave you anything like this! They retaliated.

I began to kiss Damon back. I kissed him hard and passionately. He looked into my eyes and broke off the kiss.

"Elena-"

I pulled him back and let my hands run through his hair. He placed his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me up against him. He then swiftly pulled his shirt off with his other hand. I moved my hands down from his hair and let them trace the planes of his rock hard, muscled chest. Damon picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his room, his lips never lifting of mine. I reclined my neck.

"Take me..." I shuddered. "I'm yours."

I didn't need to say it twice.


	9. Mistakes

EPOV

I woke up slowly the next morning. I was in a deliciously comfortable bed with satin black sheets. I sighed contentedly and sniffed. It smelt of... Damon? I gasped suddenly as the memories of last night flooded me. My eyes shot open and sure enough, lying next to me, was a slumbering Damon.

Ah... Hell. Please let it be a dream. Please don't let me be naked. Please...

I peeked under the covers and sure enough, I was nude. Crap. I stroked the side of my neck tentatively and felt a sharp sting as my fingers brushed over the two puncture marks.

Quietly, I snuck out of Damon's bed and tiptoed towards the door. Damon sighed loudly in his dream. Lucky for me Damon slept like the dead... no pun intended. I stole into Stefan's room and grabbed my diary from its hiding place under the wardrobe. I needed to write this down before my head exploded.

_Dear Diary._

_I am officially screwed. Seriously._

_Yesterday, I played strip man with Damon. Before you judge me, he wouldn't take no for an answer and my other choices were making a bet with him or playing truth or dare. Personally, I think I chose the safest one. I managed to win the game without losing my dignity so I went upstairs for a shower. Half way through, this man came in. I thought it was Damon so I shouted that he was a pervert, but I was dragged out of the shower and was forced to look into his eyes. This man was definitely not Damon._

_The next thing I remember was lying on the couch, burning from the inside out. Fire filled my dreams and everyone I know and care about was burning in my dream right alongside me. _

_Then I felt Damon kissing me, so I opened my eyes. He was crying, my dearest diary. Damon was crying. So I asked him what was wrong and he said he was worried about me. Now, I was sure that was true, but I knew that there was something else as well. Then he told me what the man in the bedroom had done. This was the man that took Stefan's ring. He had compelled me to say I chose Damon over Stefan, and then made me Make Out with Damon. Finally, he dropped me to the floor and put me through pure agony._

_So Damon kissed me again. I know this is wrong, but at that moment, I felt that Stefan was as significant to me as a grain of sand on a whole beach, and Damon was the sparkling, clear ocean. So kissed him back. We got a bit carried away. So this morning, I woke up naked. In Damon's bed. With Damon right beside me and puncture marks in my neck. As you can see, great start to the day._

_What the hell am I supposed to do, Diary? I feel so bad about betraying Stefan, but after this, I feel that my True Love belongs to Damon, and my love for Stefan has never been anything more than sisterly. But that can't be possible, can it? Me and Stefan belong together, right? The fact that I even doubt this blows my mind._

_Thank you, my most faithful Diary, for being so understanding. I'll write you again soon._

_Elena Gilbert._

DPOV

I smiled as I woke up, remembering last night's madness. I turned my head and found Elena was gone. I reached to her mind with my power and found that she was just replacing her diary... under Stefan's... wardrobe. I felt her emotions. Regret, uncertainty, confusion. I leaped out of bed and dressed myself before I sauntered down the stairs towards an unaware Elena, who was eating cereal.

EPOV

"Good morning, Elena."

I jumped as Damon's silky voice came to my ears. I turned slowly and my eyes met his victorious grin. He smirked at me as I glared up at him, but somehow, my glare didn't have the normal "God, Damon is so annoying" feeling it usually did. Damon continued to smirk at me as I turned back around to resume eating my cereal.

"Your neck looks sore. I could fix that if you like..." Damon clued.

"I'm good, thanks" I sighed. I would have loved for him to heal my neck, but I was not going to be getting close to him again anytime soon... or ever again, if I could help it. I tried to ignore the throbbing of my neck, but it seemed to get worse and worse with time. I glanced over at Damon, who was now lounging on the sofa reading Dracula. Suddenly, he erupted into fits of laughter and the book fell to the floor.

"You know, Dracula is not supposed to be a comical book."

"Whatever." He sniggered.

I felt the side of my neck again and gasped as a sharp hurt pierce through me from the twin marks. They were no longer bloody, but God did they hurt. They hurt more than the very rare occasions when Stefan bit me. So much more. They brought tears to my eyes now. My "Don't get close to Damon" campaign had failed already.

"Damon." I grimaced.

"Yes, Elena?" He asked, innocently.

"Why does it hurt so much? It's so painful..."

"Just say the word, Elena..."

"Fine! Just make the pain go!"

"Okay, okay! Relax!"

Damon strode over to me and took me in his arms. "Lean your head back." He directed, so I did. He bent his face over my neck, and I felt his tongue glide over the searing punctures, washing away the pain. At that moment, I could have replayed yesterday all over again. I wanted to, but I figured I'd done enough damage to Stefan and me already.

Damon straightened up and I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Damon smirked at me. "You're welcome, Princess."

I gave him a questioning glance.

Damon just walked away.


	10. School

DPOV

I felt really guilty, which, may I say, was a first. I couldn't get Elena's pained face out of my mind. I didn't know why I had made her wounds hurt so badly. Probably because I was a selfish, self serving bastard.

I looked at my watch. 12:30.

I heard a clatter and a string of curse words coming from Elena downstairs. In the background, I recognised my phone ringing. I couldn't be bothered to talk to my little brother right now, so I just let Elena answer.

EPOV

"Stefan?"

"Oh! Hello Elena. I wasn't expecting you to answer. Where is Damon?" Stefan asked politely.

"Umm, he's upstairs. I think he's taking a nap 'cause he's been up there for quite a while. I'll go get him..."

DPOV

"DAMON!" Elena shouted at me as I pretended to sleep.

"I don't wanna talk to Stefan..." I mumbled at her, trying to deter her. It wasn't working.

"Well too bad 'cause for some strange reason he wants to talk to you."

The phone was pushed against my ear and Elena stormed out.

"Plan? Failed." I grinned at Stefan.

"Nice to see you, too, Damon." He sighed back. "Look. I need to talk to you about Elena. The summer vacation ends on Monday so she's going to have to go to school. Damon, I need you to enrol so you can keep an eye on her."

"What! Are you crazy? I am NOT going to school." I snarled down the phone

"Sorry, Damon, but I'm afraid you are."

"How are you going to make me?" I sneered.

"I'm not, because sooner or later, you're probably just gonna go anyway to be with Elena."

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. Are you really that stupid?" I groaned.

"Yes." Stefan said, then the phone died.

"Go die in a hole, Stefan." I whined. I knew he was right. I would be going to school on Monday. I just hoped that my black Ferrari enzo wouldn't get scratched.

EPOV

Damon was ambling down the stairs towards me. I was grinning manically.

"What got you in such a good mood?" I asked sceptically.

"School." He laughed. I nearly spat out my coffee.

"What day is it?" I demanded.

"Saturday the fifth of September at 12:50pm." He reeled.

"Oh my God! School starts on Monday? I haven't done any of my homework!" I grabbed all my stuff and spread out my homework.

"Two history projects, five pages of trig, read and review Macbeth, revision, revision, revision... How am I ever gonna get this done!" I cried out desperately.

Damon cleared his throat and look at me.

"Would you... help me?" I pleaded.

"I suppose..." Damon looked at the history book and smiled. Renaissance Italy. How coincidental. "What do I have to do?"

"Okay. There are two history projects. On one you can do any aspect of Renaissance Italy. The other is copying up these notes and adding extra details and stuff." I explained.

"Okay. But if I do this, you don't get to see it until Monday..." He teased.

"Fine. I'll leave with the expert." I grinned back, then set out to tackle the trig.

DPOV

_Half an Hour Later..._

The essay was the easiest thing I've probably ever done, and I had the perfect idea for the project. Leonardo Da Vinci had always fascinated me and I had even met him once or twice in my life time.

I set to work on the computer.

EPOV

_Monday Morning_

Knock. Knock.

"Come in..." I slurred.

"Elena... It's six o'clock and it's school this morning." Came Damon's soft voice.

"Right. I'm getting up." I said and rose to my feet. I staggered to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Half an hour later I was all ready for school and was bounding down the stairs.

I was met at the bottom by Damon who steered me forcefully into the kitchen.

"Damon? What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast." He said cheerily.

"But I never eat breakfast before school."

"Elena. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You shouldn't miss it." He smirked and flashed his 250 kilowatt smile at me. His teeth glittered.

"Don't get any big ideas." I warned him, as I demolished the steaming plate of scrambled eggs.

He smiled back innocently.


	11. Reunions

EPOV

I slid nervously into the midnight Ferrari. I was scared of even touching the seat, never mind sitting on it. Heaven forbid I actually scratch Damon's little baby...

"Are you excited for history?" Damon sniggered.

"Go to hell." I replied.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, _darling_." He drawled.

"Don't call me darling." I snapped.

"Whatever, kitten."

If looks could kill...

Damon shot daggers back at me.

I smirked at him.

"Smirking's my thing." He complained.

After what seemed an eternity later, we arrived at school. I carefully peeled myself out of the car and looked back at Damon.

"Are you gonna be able to find the office yourself, or will you need some help?"

"I think I'll be okay." he smirked.

Good. I didn't plan on taking him anywhere any time soon.

"Although..."

"Oh, shut up." I laughed and headed off to my locker.

DPOV

I entered the school reception and sat on a small faded chair. Someone was talking to the receptionist. I decided to fantasise about Elena while I waited.

I remembered the other night. I felt hurt that Elena regretted what she did with me, but the point was she did actually do it with me, so that prove that there was still time yet.

"Next!" the harsh voice of the receptionist brought me out of my reverie.

I stood up and stepped over to the desk.

"What do you want." She croaked at me.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, ma'am. I'm just starting today, so I figured I should find out where to go..."

"Right, right. Whatever. Your name."

"Damon Salvatore."

"Ahh. Are you, by any chance, related to Stefan Salvatore?" she asked. I cringed inwardly.

"He is my younger brother." I replied smoothly.

"I hope you turn out to be like him. Such a model student..."

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, yes, I'll get your papers..." she rolled her chair over to the filing cabinet and looked through the S section. She came back empty handed. "You have no papers." She grumbled.

"I think you are mistaken." I began. "Go and check again. I'm sure what you find will be perfectly adequate." I compelled her.

The short, plump woman did as I had told her, and returned with a time table and a map. "I am astonished. All the papers turned out to be in perfect order, Mr Salvatore. Sorry for wasting your time." She recited to me.

"No harm done." I sighed back, as I sauntered to find my locker.

EPOV

Maths and Spanish... Maths and Spanish... I relayed through my head as I practically delved into my locker to find all the books. Once they were all firmly shoved into my bag, I turned to look at the small picture of my family together. I sadly kissed my Mom and Dad on their tiny foreheads. I shut my locker and got a shock to see Damon standing right behind it, forcefully slamming books into his locker.

"Hi Damon." I said, cheerily.

Damon whipped his head round to me. "Oh, hello Elena. Fancy seeing you here." He said, seeming genuinely shocked.

"Well, this is my locker, so..." I started. "What's your first lesson?"

"Math, then history."

"I've got math first too. I'll take you." I offered.

He smirked down at me and said, "I would be delighted if you would accompany me to math."

"Okay. I'll meet you here in ten. There's just something I've got to take care of first..." I said, then darted of in the opposite direction.

DPOV

In the distance I heard a few girls squealing as they reunited after the six week break. One of the was Elena.

"Bonnie! I've missed you so much!"

"ELENA! OMG!" chirped the voice of the small, dark haired girl, who was jumping up and down ecstatically.

"Elena." Came the voice of a solemn blond haired girl.

"Caroline." Elena replied, equally as serious. Then they both grinned widely and hugged each other.

"And Meredith. God, I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you." Elena smiled at the last girl, a tall girl with black hair and olive skin.

"Flattery." She chided to Elena and embraced her warmly.

"Elena!" the small one – Bonnie? – whispered loudly, "Who's that fit new guy over there who's staring at us? He's hot!"

"He's a weirdo." Elena laughed. Thanks a lot, I thought to her. "That's Stefan's brother, Damon. He just enrolled here while Stefan's away to watch over me."

"That's so romantic..." Bonnie giggled.

"Oh no. Bonnie's on one of her "romantic" rants again. God, we couldn't even get through the first hour of school..." Caroline shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is he free?" Bonnie asked.

"No!" Elena scolded. Aha. "You should keep away from him. All of you. He's bad news." She said.

"I guess you can still see him though." Caroline commented.

"Not like that... He's my boyfriend's brother. How could I not talk to him?"

"But you won't be trying to keep a distance." Caroline cleared up.

"I... I..."

"Hey! Leave her alone, Caroline!" came a voice with a deep American drawl.

"Hi, Matt." Elena sighed in relief.

"Fine." Caroline said and stormed off.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Elena asked, shocked by the blond girl's outburst.

"Tyler dumped her yesterday, for Vicky Donovan-"

Matt began to cough. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah... about that..." Meredith began, but was cut off by the school bell.

"Sorry guys. I need to go and show Damon where math is." Elena apologised. "I'll catch you later!" she said and made her way towards me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"God, Elena. You shouldn't be so strict with your friends, and, by the way, how am I bad news? And I am not a weirdo." I nagged playfully.

"No comment." Elena stated, and lead me to math in silence.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been a while guys. Had tons of homework recently so didn't have much time to update. I'm off school now, so the next chapter will be coming soon...**


	12. Detention

EPOV

I entered the classroom with Damon trailing behind me. I sat at the back of the room, like always, and Damon sat gracefully at the desk next to me. Mrs. Taylor walked in and commanded us to get out our books. Damon explained to the teacher that he had no books, as he was new. Then I was told to find an exercise book for him. I glared at him as I got up, and I could see in his crystal blue eyes that he was fighting laughter.

I stalked into the maths staff room and collected an exercise book.

When I came back, people were handing in their homework, so I dropped Damon's book on his desk and grabbed up mine. I then dumped it down on the growing pile of blue books. Finally, I plonked back down onto my chair.

I would not give Damon the satisfaction of looking at him.

This was going to be a long lesson.

DPOV

The advantages of being a vampire? I had all the questions written, with workings out, and solved in under 2 minutes. I glanced over at Elena, who was still only on question 1. I sighed out of boredom, and leaned back in my chair. Elena's face seemed to redden. I smiled.

I looked at the pile of my books on the floor, and picked up some random book and began to read.

5 minutes later, the teacher looked up. She saw everyone hard at work, except me. She strode over.

"Mr. Salvatore. Why are you reading? I was under the impression that this is a maths class."

"It is, ma'am." I said, putting on my most charming voice. "I have already finished all the questions."

"Well, I hope you checked all your answers."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll see." Mrs. Taylor said and snatched up my book. I carried on reading the book. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena fighting laughter at me, so I looked at her and wiggled my eyebrows. That did it. Elena burst out laughing and the whole class looked at her.

"Elena Gilbert!" The teacher screeched. "I demand to know what's so funny!"

Elena immediately stopped laughing and turned shamefully to the teacher. "I-I don't know what came over me..." she whispered.

"Detention! Afterschool! Tonight!"

Elena sighed sadly. "Yes, miss-"

"MISSUS to you, Gilbert!"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Salvatore! You can join her in detention!" ah... crap. Although, on second thoughts, being all alone with Elena afterschool didn't seem so bad...

"Yes, ma'am." I said, staring directly into Elena's eyes, and smirking at her.

After the class settled back down again, MRS. Taylor brought back my book.

"Very good, Mr. Salvatore. You're a very fast worker, I see."

"I try my best." I replied.

"Well, keep up the good work. And don't let me catch you slacking ever again. If you finish your work, you will tell me and I will set you some more. Do you understand?" she said.

Who the hell did she think she was talking to? Some wimpy, 20 year old geek? As a 573 year old vampire, I didn't think it was a very smart idea to talk down to me like that. Not when I could easily snap her neck and not think twice about it...

"I said, do you understand!" the idiotic teacher asked again.

"Yes, I do understand. Now stop talking down to me and go bug someone else." I compelled her.

"Right away, Mr. Salvatore, sir." She said.

"Lose the sir. It's creepy." I told her.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." She said and went off to badger someone else.

EPOV

Maths finished at ten to ten. It seemed like a lifetime. I said a swift good bye to Damon, then hurried off to Spanish.

Mr. Meléndez followed me into the room. When the class was seated, he began.

"Buenos días, la clase!"

"Buenos días, Señor Meléndez." We chanted.

"I am so happy that you decided to study Spanish with me this... ah... year." Mr. Meléndez started in his heavily accented voice. "I miss you all muchly in the summer. I am so excited for you to learn the Spanish things... No?"

This was going to be so boring...

DPOV

"Mr. Salvatore! Since you new, let's have a pop quiz to see how much you know about the Italian Renaissance!" I smiled to myself as the class groaned in horror at the unexpected quiz. I was given a piece of paper with questions down the side.

1. What is the accepted Western definition of renaissance?

Rebirth

2. What city-state of Italy is generally considered by historians to be the most influential Renaissance location?

Florence

3. Which Renaissance artist painted the Arena Chapel (also known as the Scrovegni Chapel) in Padua, Italy?

Giotto

4. In what section of Dante's three part 'Divine Comedy' does the author meet St. Bernard?

Paradiso

5. What Renaissance author wrote "The Courtier"?

Castiglione

6. Who was the patriarch of the wealthy Florentine Medici family?

Cosimo

7. What work of art did Brunelleschi create?

Domed the Florence Cathedral

8. Which work of art created by Michelangelo is physically described as the Mary holding Jesus?

La Pieta

9. What artist created the 'School of Athens,' depicting Plato?

The correct answer was Raphael

10. Who do historians generally consider to be the true Renaissance Man?

Da Vinci

I didn't see what the big problem with the quiz was. It was so simple. Mine was finished under a minute. 5 minutes later, Mr. Tanner collected in all the papers. Mine was at the bottom of the pile.

"Disgraceful. Shameful. Outrageous. Shocking. Class! These results are appalling!" He yelled as he looked through the pile. Then he came to mine.

"Why... Mr. Salvatore. You've got full marks. AND you're new here. What does that show about you lazy slackers?" he addressed the class.

"Sorry, Mr. Tanner." The class chorused.

"So, Mr. Salvatore, is the Italian Renaissance a favourite subject for you, or..."

"Let's just say I've got an unfair advantage." I said, lazily.

"What do you mean?" the teacher quizzed me. "Did you cheat, Mr. Salvatore? Can I just say, cheating is not tolerated in my-"

"I did not cheat. I come from Florence, is all, so I know a lot about it." I interrupted him, before he burst a blood vessel.

"Ah. Right. That would put you at a bit of an unfair advantage, wouldn't it?" Mr. Tanner's face lost its red tinge.

The rest of the lesson dragged by painfully slow. I knew all the facts, so it was just plain boring. But then, I had a feeling the rest of today would be just as bad. That is what living for 574 years did to you. You became an extreme know- it-all. Finally, however, the bell did ring, and I was out of there in the blink of an eye. Quite literally. I met Elena by her locker.

"Hey. How was Mr. Tanner?" She said as I approached her.

"I think he likes me." I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "Well, get used to it!" she giggled. Then she turned serious.

"How come you got me a detention?" she demanded.

I laughed at her. "Because, I thought it would be funny. And I was right."

She glared at me.

"And, better yet, you'll get to be in detention with me!" I smirked.

"Great." She moaned.

"I agree." I said, whole heartedly.

And so, I slaved away until lunch.

"I've heard school lunches are disgusting." I wrinkled my nose at Elena.

"They are." She sighed.

"Follow me. Let's go home for lunch. There's nothing here for me." I looked at her neck and licked my lips.

"Get lost." She blushed.

"Home?" I asked.

"Sure. Okay. But you're not getting me for lunch, big guy." She said quietly.


	13. Lunch With The Vampire

DPOV

"Would you mind if we had lunch at my place?" Elena asked me. "It's just that I need to check my email and stuff."

"Sure, why not. It's always nice to have a change of scenery." I smirked as Elena slid herself into my car, the door only open about 10cm. I opened my door and sat in the driver's seat. I slammed the door behind me, then floored it. It took all of five minutes to get to Elena's.

Elena took out her key and opened the door. I followed her in, feeling a small disturbance in the air around me as I walked through the doorway. I was accustomed to this sensation.

I watched Elena kick her shoes off and pad into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed some sort of ready food. "Help yourself." She chimed, as she put the food into the microwave. I dashed up behind her at vampire speed.

"I think I will..." I murmured into her neck. I heard her breath catch and her pulse quicken. I smiled against her.

"That wasn't what I... uh... meant." She laughed nervously and tried to shove me off.

"It was what I meant." I replied, and heard her gasp as I sank my aching fangs into her neck.

"Damon... stop it... please..." She stuttered. She leaned against me for support as her knees grew weaker with the loss of blood. "Mnnh..." She moaned quietly in reaction. I felt her mind growing weaker, her eyelids drooping. "Damon..."

I knew she'd had enough. I retracted my fangs and sat her down on the chair. PING, went the microwave, signalling that her lunch was done. I brought it to her.

"I'm... not... hungry." She slurred.

"Uh, yes. You are." I said to her, and scooped some of the foul smelling slop on the spoon. "Now, are you gonna eat this yourself, or am I gonna have to feed you myself?" I grinned.

"Not... hungry." She muttered.

"I'll take that as the latter." I smirked mischievously, and pushed the spoon into her mouth. She chewed obediently while I refilled the spoon.

"That looks disgusting, by the way." I stated. "Why on God's earth would anyone want to eat something like this?

Elena grabbed the spoon from my hand. "For your information... I actually like... things like this. Try some." She handed me back the spoon and I stared at her like she was mad.

"Ew! Are you crazy? I'm not eating this!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are." She replied and forced the spoon into mouth mid protest.

I chewed tentatively.

"It's... chicken noodle." She informed me.

It tasted acceptable but I preferred my diet. I handed her back the spoon, doing my best to look unimpressed, which was easy for me.

"Not patch on blood." I proclaimed, while she finished her soup.

Then she looked sleepily up at me.

"Can I take a nap now?" She asked, a little bit more sober than before.

"Well, that depends. Do you want to go back to school sometime today?" I inquired, lazily. "Because I would much rather stay here and curl up to you..."

"Umm... no." Elena said, and grabbed her bag. "I think we better get back."

"Damn it. I hate school." I stated and guided Elena back to the car. Once in, she crashed, and slept silently as I drove slowly back to hell.

EPOV

"Wake up, honey... School..." A voice drifted through my mind. Someone started shaking me. "Elena... C'mon..."

"Five more minutes..." I grumbled, and heard a familiar sounding laugh. Damon. I realised where I was.

I opened my eyes and saw Damon's shocking blue ones staring into mine. I gasped in surprise, then cleared my throat. Damon's eyes twinkled as he pulled away and got out of the car. I moaned and got out too.

We walked towards our lockers to pack our bags for another four painful hours of extreme boredom.

"Elena!" Came a familiar snarky voice. Caroline eyed Damon seductively. "Who's this, then..." She said.

"Damon Salvatore, not at your service, now or ever. Now if you'll excuse me, _Barbie_, I'm busy." Damon snarled, clearly annoyed that Caroline was trying to make a pass at him.

"Hmmph! Well, if that's how you want to be, then two can play at that game!" She hissed and stalked off to 'Matty'. Why he'd ever be that slut's boyfriend is a mystery to me.

I shoved my books into my bag, then walked off to Chemistry.


	14. After School Activities

EPOV

As the bell rang for the end of school, my stomach seemed to knot. It was time for detention. It felt a bit unfair to me that I'd been given a detention on the first day back. I mean, come on! The teachers might have been a little more lenient.

Damon and I gathered our books and walked towards our lockers. Damon yanked his open and roughly shoved his books inside, while I placed mine neatly in line and combed through my hair swiftly. Then we set off on the long hike to the maths department.

"You know, I think you're being rather quiet." Damon said.

"Do you, now?" I replied. I felt a little sick, so I kept my answers short.

"Uh huh. Say, Elena, you look _awfully_ green." He smirked at me. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I guess you stole a little too much blood for lunch."

"I didn't steal anything!" He replied.

"Well, you didn't have my permission." I retorted.

"You didn't try to stop me though." He answered and he had me there.

We arrived at maths and I opened the door. Mrs. Taylor was sat at her desk.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore." She said gracefully to Damon. Then she turned to me. "Gilbert. Sit down." Of all the-

I was suddenly guided to my seat by Damon.

"Now, I am sure you know why you are here. I do not tolerate disruptive behaviour in my classroom, and both of you did just that." Suddenly, Mr. Ganley walked through the door. "Gilbert, you will accompany Mr. Ganley to the hall where you will work on the set for the lower school play. Off you go, now." She directed. I followed him out.

DPOV

"You, Mr. Salvatore-"

"Will sit here and do whatever I want to until you let me go." I interrupted and compelled her.

"Yes..." She said, dreamily.

I pulled out my phone and began to play games.

EPOV

When we arrived in the hall, I saw before me a huge wooden structure of some description. Mr. Ganley informed me that it was a wooden car, and that my punishment was to paint it. All the paint was on the floor surrounding the structure.

It was 5:30 before I was done.

"Right, that'll do ya. Off ya go now, lovie." Mr. Ganley said, gesturing towards the door. I grabbed my bag and stepped outside into the cold autumn air.

I had no idea when Damon would be getting here, so I began the long walk to the car park, my teeth chattering while I walked.

I was walking out the gate.

I heard footsteps.

They were getting louder.

I looked over my shoulder.

Something hit the back of my head.

I was out cold...

DPOV

"Mr. Salvatore? You have my permission to go now." The teacher informed me and I grabbed my bag. I swiftly dashed out the door and threw my bag in my locker. Soon, I was outside and standing outside my car door. I checked my watch. 6:00. Poor Elena. She must still be in detention. Detention had been a waste of time. We didn't get to spend it together, alone.

I began to contemplate what might have happened if we got to spend detention my way...

I smiled as I imagined...

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I looked at the time before opening the text. 6:32.

Where was Elena?

I opened the text.

_**Hlp am hurt vamp bit me lost lot of blud am in car sign sed now leavin petersburg vamp is n darke**_

I threw the car door open and sped out of the parking lot. I didn't need a map to find my way; I knew the many roads in Virginia from experience. I took the 95 and pushed the car to its limits. I needed to call Stefan. The search for his ring had gone far enough.

"Stefan!" I shouted down the phone when he answered. "STOP HUNTING DARKE!"

"Why? I need my ring! What's happened!" Stefan frantically panicked.

"He's taken Elena." I choked out.

"Oh my god. I'm coming down!" Stefan yelled and the phone cut off.

I saw a sign saying 'Welcome to Richmond.' so I knew I was getting close. My phone beeped again.

_**car puld in at hotel holiday inn**_

I took a sharp turn down 85 and after about five minutes, turned up at the hotel.

I jumped out of the car and searched all the cars in the lot. They were all empty.

I ran into the hotel and went straight to the front desk.

"Did anyone check in with an injured girl? So high? Brown hair and bambi eyes?" I panted.

"Umm yes?" the hotel receptionist said.

"What room!" I begged.

"I'm not really suppo-"

"WHAT ROOM!" I screamed and compelled.

"23... Here's the key..." she murmured.

I snatched it up and dashed up the stairs at vamp speed.

"Elena! I shouted as I threw open the door. She sat in the corner of the room, wet, and with blood trailing from her hairline. She looked up at me and I saw her trembling. She was shaking and shivering. To say it was only September, it was cold in Virginia.

"Elena! My God, Elena, what happened to you?"

"I have... to give... you... this." She whispered, and in her fragile, quaking fingers, she held a single envelope, with fancy, cursive writing:

_Damon_

I ripped open the envelope and skimmed over the content.

_Did you really think I wouldn't know that the lovely girl was informing you of my every move? I knew she was, and thus, lead you right where I wanted you._

The door slammed shut.

_This room has been sealed by magic. Neither you, nor Elena, will be able to get out, until I say so. You have a choice on your hands, Mr. Salvatore. You will tell your pestilent brother to meet me at a designated time and place, where I will do to him as I see fit, or you will stay in this room, with the girl you love for company only, until the time comes where you will need to feed, and she will drained dry, by your own hands, caused by your own blood lust. _

_I will come for your answer at first light. _

_Enjoy your stay._

_N. Darke._

Crap.


	15. The Plan

DPOV

Elena had her head rested against me. She slept silently, whilst I did all I could not to take her there and then. Her heart beat slowly and methodically, keeping in time with her deep breathing. Stefan was slumped outside the door, cursing himself for getting us into this mess. We were thinking things over. Georgia wasn't close enough to get us free, and I couldn't call her any way because my cell was in the car.

"Maybe I should just hand myself over." Stefan muttered. "This is my entire fault anyway."

"Why don't you stop whining and do something useful?" I suggested sarcastically, and Elena stirred in my lap. Her tears had stained my shirt, and her face was lined with mascara.

"Do you know... who the witch who trapped us... was?" Elena asked. Her raspy voice broke my cold, unbeating heart.

"No, but milksop over there could always try to find out, instead of brooding like he usually does." I smirked and tilted my head towards Stefan.

"Ha. Ha. But what if I'm not back by dawn? What will happen to you? Did you think of that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I did, actually. You would find a different witch, and get her to break the spell. Duh?"

CPOV

I felt slightly guilty for what I had said to Elena yesterday, but as I entered the form room to find her, she was nowhere in sight. A group was huddled around Bonnie, badgering her about the whereabouts of Elena.

"Get lost, freaks! Can't you see she doesn't know?" I yelled at the swarm, and at that, they dispersed into all directions, allowing a sobbing Bonnie to come into view, who was being coddled by Mer.

"Are you okay, Bonnie? 'Cause if you want, I can bust those baboons up with my brand new Jimmy Choos." I offered, waving around my red stilettos.

"Yeah... I'm-"

Suddenly, Bonnie's face went blank. It paled and her hands began to tremble.

"_Danger. Great danger. A dearest one is trapped with the one she trusts most but must not. Red. Red. Red. Pain for both. Sacrifice is our choice. FIND THE HOTEL."_

Bonnie collapsed onto the floor and her trembles ceased.

BPOV

When I woke up, I was on the floor, staring up at Caroline and Meredith. They looked worried, so I began to panic.

"What's wrong? What... happened?" I asked, surprised that my speech was so slow.

"What happened? You just gave us some whack prophecy and collapsed! That's what happened!" Caroline screeched, giving me the sort of head ache that is comparable to a hangover.

"Chill, Caroline. What prophecy?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Meredith asked, concerned.

I shook my head.

They then proceeded to tell me all about my outburst, and concluded that I must have been talking about Elena, who had disappeared without a trace late last night, along with the new guy. It was all over the news.

"She disappeared?" Caroline asked, gobsmacked.

"Suddenly, I realise why... Damon, was it?... called you Barbie. Do you seriously spend ALL your time watching QVC?"

"Yes." Caroline replied so I shook my head, ashamed.

"Now, let's see what hotel I was talking about... Maybe I could try to reach them?" I suggested.

"You know, Elena's gonna kill you for not telling her." Meredith said.

"Telling her what?"

"You're a witch."

DPOV

Stefan was no longer moping by the door. He had disappeared to find the witch, leaving me to battle my hunger alone. Elena had fallen to sleep again. I stared intently at the door.

Suddenly, Elena began to shiver. Her eyes flashed open and she was bolt upright. She began to speak.

"_Hello?"_ she spoke with a voice that did not belong to her. It seemed she was channelling someone. _"Hello, can anyone hear me?"_

"Yes! Yes I can! Hello? Who are you? Why are you channelling Elena?" I burst.

"_Is that Damon? Damon, it's Bonnie, you know, the small, impish girl from school? Are you ok? Is _Elena _ok? Your disappearances are all over the news! Where are you?"_

"We're in a hotel! Holiday inn, on highway 85. Room 23. We can't get out. A witch put a curse on the room. We're trapped. Are you able to break the curse?

"_85? Ok. I should be able to break you out. Can you wait?"_

"You need to be here before dawn, preferably with some sort of blood – don't even ask – because the He will be back at dawn. You need to hurry."

"_BLOOD? W-why? Umm... You better have a good reason because I'm really squeamish... ugggh."_

Can I trust you? What would Elena tell me to do?

"Elena trusts you, so I probably should too... Bonnie!"

"_Y-yes?"_

"You have to swear. Make an oath on your _life_, not to tell anyone of what I am about to tell you."

"_Umm, Damon? You're starting to scare me..."_

"Take the oath." I growled.

"_Okay!" _Bonnie's voice squealed. She began murmuring low, mystical words that seemed to come from another language, dissimilar to any that I had ever heard.

"_It's done." _She said, solemnly.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath. " I need that blood, because without it, I would be very dangerous to Elena." I said slowly.

"_What do you mean?" _

"I'm a vampire, and I haven't had a meal for almost a day."


	16. The Escape

BPOV

As my eyes fluttered open, my heart pounded against my chest. A vampire. Did Elena know?

My normally dark face paled as I began to hyperventilate.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you ok?" Meredith asked, worry clearly displayed on her beautiful features.

"Y-yeah... I'm... just fine..." I stammered. I could tell that neither of my best friends believed me. "It's just... channelling for that length of time... really takes it out of you." I said, and to make it that little bit more believable, my nose started to bleed. "Does anyone have a tissue?" I sniffled.

"Here." Caroline chirped and passed me her DKNY hankie.

"Oh, no Caroline, I couldn't. It'll get ruined!"

"Nngh, it doesn't matter. I've got a bunch more at home." She smiled.

As I patted my nose with the cloth, I began to relay everything Damon had said to me, missing out the part about him being... a... vampire.

"They're in a Holiday inn, on highway 85. A witch put a curse on the room the kidnapper put them in and they're trapped. Caroline, could you pass me the grimoire?"

Caroline handed me the leather bound spell book, and after murmuring a few soft words, the book flew open to the exact page I needed.

"Okay. We have the spell. We have the witch. Now all we need is a car."

All eyes turned to Caroline's red BMW 3 series.

DPOV

My fists were clenched so tight that the skin on top was in danger of splitting. My canines were aching so badly, I could have pulled them out of my jaw myself. I was moaning loudly, gasping at the white hot pain all around my body. It was taking everything I had to not just leap up and drain Elena dry right this second.

Elena was on the opposite side of the room, backed up as close to the wall as was possible. She didn't want to be there. She knew how much hurt it made me feel, to know she couldn't trust me, but it was smart of her to do so. If she were sat next to me right now, her heart beating next to me, the smell of her sweet, red...

No!

My jaw set hard. Thinking thoughts like those were what would make me end up hurting Elena.

And that was when a miracle occurred.

BPOV

"Elena! I'm coming!" I screeched down the hall. I stopped in front of room 23 and burst open the door. What I opened the door to will remain with me for the rest of my life.

Elena was pressing herself as close to the wall as was humanly possible. Her hair was matted and bloody, her eyes wide in terror, and her face as pale as the white washed walls. But it was not Elena who scared me. It was the unrecognisable man on the other side of the room.

Damon's fists were bleeding, dripping deep red blood on the carpet. His eyes were black, and purple veins twisted around them, looking like midnight snakes extending from his eyes. Fangs bulged from his mouth, and his lips were bleeding from where his own teeth had cut into them. He was moaning in agony and shame, but at the same time pleading for salvation. He needed blood.

Taking care not to step inside the room, I tossed in the blood bag.

In a flash, Damon was at it, ripping the top of it, and guzzling the contents down as if he had not eaten for days. Which I guess, for him, was probably true.

It took no time at all for the bag to be empty. I saw the gleaming fangs retract and the veins disappear, and what was left was a pale, sweaty young man, who looked as though he had just left a torture chamber. His hands healed, as did his lips and he was left gasping for air as tears rolled down his cheeks, clearly from the agony he had been suffering for god knows how long.

"Thank you..." he whispered, his voice rough and hoarse.

"N-no problem." I stuttered, then composed myself and began to recite the spell that would free my best friend, and the vampire that was trapped alongside her.

The lights began to flicker, and the fireplace in the room roared into life, as the spell was being lifted. Once again, my nose began to bleed from the magical strain that my body was under. Then, the lights went out completely, and finally stabilised into a soft glow that filled the room.

"You can come out now." I informed the two captives, and they limped together through the door and into the hall.

DPOV

When Elena and I reached home, the first thing we did was eat. I went downstairs and collected approximately five bags of blood, and Elena put some bread into the toaster. Then, I called Stefan.

"Hello?" he spoke clearly down the phone.

"Stefan, it's Damon."

"Damon! Are you and Elena safe? I can't find the witch! It's as if they don't exist. Usually magic leaves some kind of a trace, but I've got nothing."

"It doesn't matter now. We're out. A friend of Elena's turned out to be a witch. She saved us, Stefan. I don't know how much longer I could have held off. Elena..." I trailed off, remembering the horror that filled her face when I began to lose control.

"Come home, Stefan. Forget the ring. We have a witch here who can make you another. When you have your ring, we'll go after this guy. We'll get him for what he's done to us. To Elena. Her face... Stefan, she was terrified of me. This guy deserves what's coming for him. He deserves the torture he put us all through. I'll get him, if it's the last thing I ever do."

"And I've got your back, brother. This man, this _monster_, deserves to die."


	17. Nightmares, Dreams, and Rising Hopes

(One Month Later)

DPOV

I was still having nightmares about that hotel room. Every night Elena's blood stained face haunted me, sweat and tears streaking pale lines through the red. Every night I relived the agony that was my body, craving Elena's blood like a human's oxygen deprived body craves air, the torture that felt like shoving a branding iron down my own throat. Every night I woke up, dripping with sweat and gasping for breath.

I cried out as I jerked out of my fitful slumber. I trembled from the vivid memory of it all. Sitting up slowly, I gave out a shaky sigh and got out of my tangled bedcovers. I stepped cautiously towards Elena's makeshift room. Stefan had gone again, this time searching for the bits and pieces that came together to form his new day ring. Elena lay underneath Stefan's silky duvet, breathing lightly and barely moving. She was dreaming about... me... and Stefan. In her dream, she was telling Stefan that she couldn't be with him anymore... not when her heart belonged to someone else... _Damon_?

I gasped in shock. _It's only a dream, Damon; it might not be true... _I told myself, but I was unable to contain the sheer joy that, even if it was just in her dreams, she had chosen _me_. I silently glided over to where my angel was sleeping, stroked her face, and kissed her forehead. I didn't deserve her. Not after the agony I put her through that night at the hotel. _That Stefan put her through..._ my mind corrected me. I had told him to leave Darke alone, but he had to continue with his vain attempts to recover his ring, _Katherine's ring_, which almost had Elena killed.

I looked back into Elena's dreams.

They were somewhat more private now, and I'm almost certain Elena _would_ shove a stake up my ass if I didn't stop watching them, but I could tell they went something like that time in the holidays, just after Darke's first appearance...

I stopped watching. I wouldn't want anyone seeing my dreams if they were anything like _that_.

I walked downstairs and grabbed myself a Bourbon on the rocks. Crashing on the sofa, I felt the warm mixture of alcohol and sleep wash over me, and sure enough, I was gone. It was the best night's sleep I'd had for a month.

EPOV

I woke up the next morning bright red. I couldn't believe what I had just dreamt. I felt so embarrassed. But that dream had told me one thing. One so very important thing.

I loved Damon.

More than Stefan. More than anything in the whole world. But not in the same way as with Stefan. My relationship with Stefan and been a mushy, lovey-dovey, soppyness of a relationship. My relationship with Damon was so much more. But telling this to Stefan would break his heart. I couldn't give up on us just yet. I had to get more excitement into our time together. But this would be difficult to do, seeing as though he was never around anymore...

I staggered down the stairs in the dark to get some water to calm my nerves. As I came back from the kitchen, I noticed Damon on the couch, breathing deeply, his face so peaceful. There were very few times when Damon looked so relaxed. I decided to sit down on the other sofa to watch him sleep. I'm not too sure when I fell asleep. I just know that when I did, it was dreamless.

DPOV

I woke up a few hours later, a dim light filtering through the curtains. I had a stiff neck from laying in an awkward position on the sofa, and the light from the window stung my hand where it touched it, and small blisters appeared. I pulled my hand back and realised my ring had fallen off during the night. Felt around on the floor for it, and when my hand found it, I shoved it back on.

I moaned and opened my eyes, and found Elena on the sofa opposite, her arm dangling gracefully over the side. I smiled as I realised she had been watching me sleep. I guessed that I deserved it, after peeking into her dreams only a few hours previous. I looked at the floor and noticed that my bourbon glass had smashed on the floor when I fell asleep. I cleaned it up, then slowly picked up Elena and gently carried her back to bed, where she sighed in her sleep lightly.

It was the start of a new day, and as I looked out the window, I realised for the first time just how beautiful the daytime was.


End file.
